


Ghost in the Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: "Divide" from RWBY, "Harry No!" Jeremy Fitzgerald, "Harry Yes!", Childhood Friends Harry and Crying child, Crying Child Called Lance, Dumbles old boy, F/F, F/M, Flirt Golden Freddy, Harry can sing, M/M, Multi, Sassy Harry Potter, Selective bashing, Strong Harry Potter, The Saviour might turn dark, Watch out Tom, Where are the knives?!, William Afton's great parenting, and "Sacrifce", combination of a flirt and a crybaby, for some of the designs refer to Polebear, harry is done, your fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forced to get a job, Harry Potter has to face his childhood in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Will he be able to face the past or will it destroy him?





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those cliche dark stormy nights, we find one Harry James Potter standing outside a pizzeria with four different animals in its sign.

Now Harry wasn't a regular person like you and I, he was a famous wizard. Not just any wizard, he was the one who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was but a child. When he was attack by Voldemort, the spell the dark wizard used bounced back at him instead of for filling its purpose of killing baby Harry. This earned him the name of “The Boy-Who-Lived”. A title which Harry detests so much.

Now back to the topic at hand, Harry was standing out side a pizzeria, named “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria”. This isn't the usual sort of pizzeria, no this place had animatronics instead of the regular person. These animatronics weren't like the ones you would find in Chuck E cheese in America, no the animatronics of Freddy’s were built exactly like a human with animal parts, like ears and a tail.

Harry was forced by his whale of an uncle to get a job as he so elagently put it “EARN YOUR BLOODY KEEP!”. So that's what Harry did, but he got an offering in the last place he wanted to work.

He hesitated when he went to open the door, once inside Harry glanced around the pizzeria, it was completely different from the last time he was there that didn't excuse the creepy cops he got from the place. “Ah Harry, my boy! So glad you could make it!” The fatherly, kind voice of Henry Fazbear greeted the saviour. Harry couldn't help but smile, the new owner was completely different from the previous William Afton, who tragically passed away by unknown causes. “Mr Fazbear, how are you sir?” The teen asked kindly.

The man waved off the formalities “No need for the formalities, my boy! Henry will die just fine!” Harry smiled at him “Of course si-Henry.”

“Henry, can you tell me what I'm supposed to do as a night guard?” Harry asked the man “Well Harry, all you got to do is just watch over the place, make sure no one breaks in, nothing becomes damaged etc.” The owner listed, Harry nodded “Oh and before I forget, be weary of the animatronics they tend to come alive at night.” What “The recorded message will explain in more detail, now I must be going. See you in the morning my boy!” The man said cheerfully like nothing creepy was just said.

Harry could on stare at the mans retreating back as he closed the door and locked it “Yeah, bye” he muttered. Putting on his fingerless gloves, Harry cracked his knuckles and began his walk around eyeing the human like robots.

He glanced back to the Prize Corner, feeling like something was watching him. Shining the light of his flashlight at the corner, seeing that nothing was there. Narrowing his eyes, Harry walked to the corner and looked around but found nothing.

“I must be seeing things” Harry muttered as he wale to the office as the clock struck twelve. The phone rang and ts recorded message began to play.

Harry stiffened as he heard something moving around the pizzeria, raising his flashlight, Harry pointed it down the hall and saw that one of the animatronics from the parts & service room was there. “Bonnie? The hell happened to you?” Harry whispered fearfully as the rabbit limped his way slowly towards Harry in the office.

Gripping the flashlight tightly, Harry’s breath hitched as child like laughter could be heard from behind him. Shinning the lights in bite of the vents, Harry saw that Whithered Chica and Whithered Freddy where there. When the hell did they get there?! Stuttered groaning could be heard from the animatronics “Well, I guess you guys robbed dear old Tom of killing me.” Harry spoke glancing between the three humanish animatronics “ **Aw but Kitten, we haven't seen you in so long. Let's catch up** ” A dark voice chuckled from behind him. A scarred hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder and spun the teen around.

Harry gained a shocked look on his face, the person who stood before him was one he hasn't seen since he was a kid “Lance?” He whispered as the golden haired animatronic chuckled “ **In** **the flesh, per say** ” Lance smirked. Harry’s look of shock turned into a glare “But how? You died. Your skull was crushed and you lost a part of your brain!” Chuckles echoed from Golden Freddy “ **True, I did die, but it was thanks to a friend of mine, was I able to survive. You see Kitten** ” Harry narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but it was ignored by the possessed robot “ **The Marionette in the prize corner is the daughter of Henry. When she died she somehow transferred her soul to the body of the puppet. It took time but eventually she managed to replicate the process for us** ” Harry turned around to the other animatronics noting that Foxy decided to join them “So that means all of you are…” The expression on the wizards face saddened “Jenny” he pointed at Chica, “Damian” Bonnie, “Xavier” Freddy and finally “Michael” he finished pointing at Foxy.

Golden Freddy leaned down and pulled Harry close “You see Kitten, we're all alive!” The bear purred, making Harry blush slightly “Still a flirt, despite being the crybaby” Harry sighed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pole bear designs and pole bear like designs for the animatronics.  
First chapter took place at the very beginning of summer of Harry's fourth year.**

After Harry reunited with his childhood friend and said friends brother, things began to look up for the teen saviour. After a few weeks of working in the Pizzeria, Henry revealed that he was expanding the building and adding more animatronics to the cast of robots, but will have to undergo the same upgrades that the original and toy cast had to.

 **Time skip**  
We find ourselves outside the remade Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, the building was completely different from its original state, with it now having a second floor and pictures of a multitude of animatronics on the sides, such a two cats, one blue and the other purple, their names being Candy and Cindy. Another was a picture of a grey rabbit, whose name was Rachel.

A rugged looking man was standing at the entrance of the Pizzeria, this man was Remus Lupin one of James Potter’s friends, the pseudo uncle of Harry. Like Harry, Remus was a wizard but he wasn't fully human. No as a child Remus was bit by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, this, in turn, cause Remus to become a werewolf.

The man walked into the restaurant and saw that many kids were either eating pizza or they were playing with either the animatronics or with each other. Remus was quickly approached by a golden haired teenager, with a scent of oil? Ah he must be one of the robots. These muggles were very advanced.

“May I help you sir?” The teenager asked, with a smile on his face but the suspicion was obvious in his blue eyes. Putting in a kind smile himself, Remus spoke “I'm just looking for my nephew” A blonde eyebrow raised “Uh huh” Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion “Oh no, he works here!” The werewolf quickly added. Before the robot could respond, shouting could be heard from down the hall, glancing down said hall, Remus looked at the server, who groaned and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Everyone in the Pizzeria acted like nothing was happening, how strange. The shouting continued to get louder. “Goldie!” The grey rabbit Remus saw on a poster called “Its one of the parents from that birthday party.He's demanding a complete refund claiming we're robbing him of his money.” ‘Goldie’ sighed “Alright tell Mari to deal with it!” The golden bear ordered. The bunny girl shrugged “Can't she's has another birthday party”

A door shot open and a teenager walked out with an icy look on his face. As the teenager walked passed the trio, Remus got a good look at him and let out a surprised noise “Harry?” The werewolf asked in confusion. No this couldn't be the same Harry he saw during his time as a Hogwarts professor… this person had a few piercings in his ears, long tame hair, pulled into a ponytail with dark purple highlights which Remus noted only became visible when the light hit it.

“Boss!” Rachel greeted with a smile “Rachel… what is going on? Who is screaming?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, his emerald eyes surveying the main area. Goldie rolled his blue eyes “Some guys is claiming we're stealing his money…” the bear spoke, keeping an eye on Remus… something felt off about him.

“Fredbear, I thought you would have dealt with this?” Harry asked the golden bear who rolled his eyes in response “I just got told Harry.” The Raven made a sound of acknowledgement before making his way to the party room. Remus looked confused… why was he being ignored?

Harry opened the door with an icy look on his face. The man was purple in the face, which reminded Harry of Vernon when he was angry “Sir, I ask you to calm down. You're disturbing the other customers.”

The man spun around, fury in his eyes “I said get me your manager! Not some kid!” The man sneered at Harry, whose icy look intensified “I am the manager.” Harry said coldly, glancing at Rachel who followed him.

The man blinked in surprise and turned to his wife? Or something who shrugged, so he went on a long rant about something.

“Sir, if you don't calm down you'll have to leave the premises.” Harry stated, started to get annoyed with the man. The man spluttered something indecipherable and went purple “I don't particularly care what you have to say. Rachel get him out of here.” Harry sneered walking out of the party room.

Rachel gleefully escorted the man out.

“Harry? Cub?” Remus questioned as Harry gave him a ‘follow me’ gesture. The werewolf followed the teen to an office “What do you want Remus?” Harry asked sitting at his desk. Remus gave Harry a disappointed look “You disappeared, why didn't you tell us where you were?” Harry arched an eyebrow at the man “Quite simply Remus, I gave up on you.”

Remus blinked in confusion “What do you mean cub?” Harry clicked his tongue and turned to his computer “leanann tú an t-amadán a chruthaigh do dhroim” Harry sighed as he stood up and opened the door.

Remus turned to face his best friends’ son “What does that mean?”

“It means you can leave peacefully or I can have Fredbear escorted out.” Harry stated. Remus slumped in the chair and let out a long sigh “Professor Dumbledore won't be happy with this.” Standing up, Remus walked out giving Harry a sad smile, who narrowed his eyes at him, and walked out.

“Lance?” Harry whispered.

“ **You called Kitten?** ” Fredbear’s dark voice spoke from behind him.

“Have the shadows follow him. I want them to spy on the Flaming Chicken.” Harry ordered, glaring at Remus’ retreating back.

“ **As you wish** ” the bear replied, disappearing into thin air.

“ _Black out the sky. All things must die!_ ” Harry sang quietly, watching the children play and adults talk.


End file.
